


End

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [129]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	End

_ You already know how this will end. _

“I know.”

__ _ Then why are you fighting it? _

__ “Just once, I… I wanted to believe. Wanted to believe this was all a nightmare. Some twisted timeline created by a sick mind.”

_ You  _ know _ , Noctis. This is  _ very _ real. Your end is very real. So stop fighting what has already been ordained. Give in. Fulfill your fate, and disappear with the darkness. _

__ “I don’t want to disappear.”

__ _ That is not your choice to make, Chosen King. _

__ Gripping at his hair, a barely audible whimper fell from his lips.

“I don’t want to die here. I’m not ready...”

_ Too bad. It is time for you to do your given duty; time for you to save this Star. _


End file.
